Seinaru yama
One coming to the small village of エッジ側 (Ejji-gawa, edgeside) might attempt a hermitage up the steep mountains of 聖なる山 (Seinaru yama, holy mountain) on the island of 大和 (Yamato, Japan). Those who travel long enough and follow the hidden paths might stumble upon a hidden temple that goes by the same name. The sound of rushing water, the sweet smells from juniper, and the visuals of the legendary Kodama trees. The mist that flows around the temple starts early in the morning, but evaporates with the morning high sun. Locations The 聖なる山 寺院 (Seinaru yama temple) is a hidden away temple deep within a mountain range of the same name. As the crow flies, it sits twenty four miles away from the small village of エッジ側 (Ejji-gawa, edgeside). From up above, the temple acts as protectors of not only the land itself, but to the village in time of invasion. The land around the temple is easily traversed with roads and bridges built and maintained between each structure and pathways to holy sites. The 滝道場 (Taki dōjō, waterfall dojo) is a place of relaxation, meditation, and dedicated space for the practice of martial arts training. Large Kodama trees line the area around the waterfall, and sheer cliffs prevent anyone from climbing to the top of the waterfall. マスタージム (Masutājimu, master gym) is where the teachers and designated プロテクター (Purotekutā, protector) reside. It is hidden away even from the normal temple, about an hour's walk. The teachers spend most of their time teaching the protector within these halls day in and day out, helping her to master her maneuvers, styles, and techniques. They also reside here when they require peace and quiet, or for private meditation away from the others living within the temple. Students The students of the Seinaru yama temple are people of many different creeds and races. The original creators of the temple exist only in architecture and ancient notes passed down from elven protectors. Their teachings of protecting the land from ancient evils are instilled in every student. Vadania Aloro is was recently discovered as she was left here by her parents and taught to be The Protector. She was told directly by the Ki-rin of her destiny, in front of the entire temple. Since her appearance, the Ki-rin has taken an even more direct approach with the temple and it's studies. Hatano Tamekazu was a human boy in his early twenties, a close friend to Vadania Aloro, but also a friendly rival. His purpose was to discover her weaknesses and always push her to the limit. This caused them to grow very close as friends, and learn everything about each other. Outside of his personal mission to train Vadania in his own way, he is not a very excellent student, and follows neither Animism nor any of the Gods, already having much on his shoulders with Vadania. Taira Niku was the only other elf in the entire temple. She was older than Vadania, and acted as an older wiser sister. Still not as old as the teachers, she was making head-way faster than any elf ever had, and would soon take on the role as one. Teachers Kuzuyama Kaneatsu-sensei was The Protector's personal trainer. The elderly human was a master of the arts, having been personally trained by his masters, and the masters before them, the important techniques and lessons that must be taught to The Protector at all costs. It is his duty to protect her until she is ready, and guide her along a path so that she may one day lead the temple. Worship The teachings of the Ki-rin are also heavily prominent within the temple. Due to their close proximity to the temple, they have been able to spread omens and teachings on how to deal with coming threats both present and in the future. As many spirits are worshiped here, there are shrines dedicated to each one of the surrounding lands. One such spirit is supposedly as ancient as time itself. A sword by the name of ... whose care is entrusted in The Protector. It's origins are long forgotten, but it is known it's existence was before even the temple. It was brought originally by the elves, but stored away never to be used until The Protector was to come. Category:Locations